fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Rim (video game)
Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a sci-fi third-person shooter created by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the upcoming blockbuster film, Pacific Rim by Guillermo Del Toro. It will be released on the same day as the movie, which is July 12, 2013, for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS Plot The game follows the plot of the movie: :Giant monsters identified as "Kaiju" arise from a crevice in the Pacific Ocean, resulting in a war which takes millions of lives and quickly consumes humanity's resources. To combat this new threat, a special type of weapon is designed: massive robots, known as Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge. As time passes, even the powerful Jaegers prove almost defenseless in the face of a relentless enemy. On its last stand and on the verge of defeat, the remaining defending forces of mankind have no choice but to turn to two unlikely heroes - a former pilot (Charlie Hunnam) and an untested trainee (Rinko Kikuchi) - who are teamed to drive a legendary but seemingly obsolete Jaeger from the early trials of the mechanical titans. Together, they must stand as the human race’s last hope against the mounting apocalypse. Gameplay Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a sci-fi third-person shooter. The player takes control of massive fighting robots known as Jaegers, to combat giant rampaging monsters across major cities and other landscapes across the world. The player has the ability to use pre-existing Jaegers from the movie. However, they can also create their own fully customizable Jaeger to play as. The player can choose from over 600 parts in total with fully intregate customization. Players choose from an enormous assortment of arms, legs, heads, hands, feet, primary weapon, and secondary weapon. They can also add cool accessories and emblems to their Jaeger as well as change its color and even give it a name. About actual gameplay, the game takes place in several giant, destructible arenas and environments in which the story takes place. You have to complete the objectives in each mission to unlock more environments and missions to protect the world from the Kaiju. Your Jaeger can regenerate over time if it takes some damage. However, If your Jaegers takes too much damage in one sitting, it will lose some parts and its weapons. If that happens, in order to repair your Jaeger and fix its parts and weapons, there are several repair packs scattered across the environments to help you. You can also collect ammo packs if your weapons run out of ammo. Rather than focusing on mindless button mashing from previous Clover games, this game also incorporates tactics to go with the intense battles. For example, the player can take cover behind buildings to protect yourself from Kaiju damage. If the building takes too much damage and collapses, find another to take cover in, or just keep shooting. Weaponization of the world is also an essential part to victory. You can pick up cars, trucks, smokestacks from factories, chunks of rock and use them as weapons, like clubs or projectiles. You can even destroy buildings and use the rubble as projectiles or clubs as well. Some buildings can even fall on their side. This can be used to crush Kaiju under the rubble. Your Jaeger can also use its fists as weapons if ammo runs out. Your Jaeger has 2 modes: Combat mode and Weapon Mode. Weapon mode is when you use your weapons to fight Kaiju. Combat Mode is when the mech can use kicks and punches to fight Kaiju. There's a Story Mode, and a mode where you can play as a Kaiju of your choice. However, in order to play as the Kaiju, you HAVE to complete the Story Mode first. There's also a free roam mode, where you can explore the environment and smash stuff. However, you HAVE to complete all missions associated with that environment to unlock free roam there. Modes Story Mode Play as a fully customizable Jaeger to create the ultimate Kaiju-killing machine and save the world from destruction. Complete missions and secondary objectives to unlock more parts for your Jaeger. Create-A-Jaeger This is the mode where you create your own fully customizable Jaeger. You can modify it at anytime in between missions. Customize the color scheme, choose its arms, legs, head, hands, feet, and weapons. It's simple, yet very useful for your Kaiju-fighting purposes. Starting Jaegers Pacific-toy-002-small.jpg|Crimson Typhoon (Chinese Jaeger) Pacific-toy-001-small.jpg|Gipsy Danger (American Jaeger) Pacific-Rim-Movie-Striker-Eureka-Australian-Jaeger.jpg|Striker Eureka (Australian Jaeger) Pacific-rim-chinese-jaeger-crimson-typhoon.jpg Pacificrim jaeger coyote tango.jpg Kaiju